Contactless Radiofrequency Identification Devices (RFIDs) are increasingly used for identification of persons moving about in controlled access zones or transiting from one zone to another. A contactless RFID is a device made up of an antenna and a chip connected to the terminals of the antenna. The chip is usually not powered and receives its energy by an electromagnetic coupling between the antenna of the reader and the antenna of the RFID, information is exchanged between the RFID and the reader and particularly information stored in the chip that relates to the identification of the holder of the object on which the RFID is located and to his/her authorization to enter into a controlled access zone.
In this manner, passports can incorporate RFIDs to identify the passport holder. The chip memory contains information such as the identity of the passport holder, his/her country of origin, his/her nationality, visas of different countries visited, dates of entry, restrictions of movements, etc. Such a passport is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5.528.222 and in the patent application WO/00/26856. In these documents, the RFID is incorporated into the passport's top cover board. It is usually inserted between the reinforced cover board and the flyleaf of the quire of passport pages, which is laminated to the back of the reinforced top cover board.
Unfortunately, it is relatively easy for a fraudulent individual to tamper with such a passport and make a forged passport from it. The fraudulent individual simply needs to remove the flyleaf to have access to the RFID and to, either replace the cover by a new cover including another RFID, or merely replace the chip by another chip so that the information supplied by the RFID corresponds to the information contained in the forged passport.